1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network information extracting system and method thereof, in particular to a network information extracting system and method thereof through disassembling the network message packet by the router.
2. Description of the Related Art
The communication software is installed in the handheld device by the application program, such as LINE, Whatsapp, Skype, viber and other communication application programs installed in smart phones, tablet computers and notebook computers. As long as the handheld devices can be connected to the internet, users may send text messages to each other via the servers of these communications software. But in the case of necessary restriction for the network environment, for example, the limited amount of data in network transmission, or when the rate of data flow is controlled, the transmission of these message packets must be limited.
In the past, when the rate of data flow was monitored, all data flow was blocked comprehensively, or only fixed bandwidth was provided for data transmission, but for users, either the network being unable to use or low speed of data transmission resulted in a bad impression of using experience. Therefore, in order to solve the above problem, directing to the features of communications software transmitting message packets, how to design to provide a complete transmission bandwidth in connection with some users or some software companies, and block a part of usage amount to achieve the effect of controlling the data flow, is a key point of the main development.
Based on the aforementioned situation, the inventor of the present invention has researched for years with painstaking effort to create and design a network information extracting system and method thereof, in order to further improve the deficiency directed to the current art, and thus enhance the implementation in the industry.